dalarancavesfandomcom-20200215-history
Assassin
Assassin is one of the playable Dalaran Caves legends. Her primary attribute is Agility. She has energy instead of mana and she regenerates 5 of energy per second. She cannot purchase or receive items that provide intelligence, MP regeneration or flat mana. Attributes: Stats: Spells: 'Poison Mastery: '''Assassin's attacks will apply an additional poison effect that slows target by 14% and deals damage during the duration. The poison lasts for 2 seconds (1s on heroes) * DPS: 30/35/40/45/50 '''Vanish: '''The assassin vanishes from a thin air, causing her to become invisible for up to 1s, If her next attack hits her target from behind, the assasin deals an additional damage * Bonus Damage: 25/35/45/55/65 * Energy Cost: 50 * Cooldown: 4 seconds '''Shadow Step: '''The assassin moves to her target with the speed of light. She also receives an attack speed buff for 2s when she catches up her target * Bonus Attack Speed: 20/25/30/35/40% * Energy Cost: 50 * Cooldown: 5 seconds '(Ultimate) Track: '''The assassin is able to track the enemy heroes. She reveals nearby enemy legends within a sertant range of her * Searching AoE: 1500/1800/2100 Rathammer's guide Basic Info: The assassin is weak but can quickly turn into a deadly killing machine. She is one of the unique characters that are different from the rest of them. The fact that she has energy and restores 10 energy every second makes it easy to spam skills without worrying too much about it. Now moving onto the first way of playing her. Strength Based: When i was trying this out i was thinking "is this actually gonna work out" and it kinda did. It gave you alot of durability but not as much damage as the other builds will give you. This build focuses more on making her tanky and deal some damage at the same time with decent escapes. Rank-ups: Now you maybe wondering "Why not get vanish upgraded first then shadow step?". Well the answer to that question is very simple. The more attack speed the better. Vanish might give damage when you strike but keep in mind you only have a second to pull off that damage so that is why attack speed is better. Upgrading the Poison Mastery first is very important since that is one of the only ways you deal damage in the early game and it also slows down the target which is good. Now onto items. # Deadly Strength # Orb of corruption # Scepter of Wonders # Deadly Strength # Deadly Strength It should be obvious why its going like that. Good durability while having decent damage. Agility Based: This is pure burst damage and i don't really recommend doing this unless you know what you are really doing. Rank-ups: Items: # Ultimate Cloak # Orb of corruption # Golden Ring # Scepter of Wonders # Golden Ring Having 2 golden rings means that you will have 60% bonus attack speed + the 80% from cloak and 120% from the orb that will give you a total of 260% attack speed. If you add the shadow step that will lead into 300% attack speed and you will have alot of damage and ontop of that you will have the slow from poison mastery which is good. Strength/Agility: Now this is the one which i am (Rathammer) playing the most because it gives good durability and good damage but not as good as like the strength build which gives alot of durability. Rank-ups: Items: # Deadly Strength # Orb of corruption # Ultimate Cloak # Scepter of Wonders # Golden Ring Final Notes: Nothing much to say other than keep in mind you are not immortal and you still need to strategize with your teammates in order to defeat the enemies. Plan your moves and eliminate your enemies as an assassin inside dalaran's caves. Any suggestions or feedback? Feel free to post them in the comments and we will look into it.Category:Legends